This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Antenatal steroids are commonly given to pregnant mothers with threatened preterm delivery to help the infant's lungs mature. This therapy has improved the survival of very low birthweight infants by 40%. However, animal studies have linked the use of antenatal steroids to elevated blood pressure in exposed offspring in later life. Studies in humans have shown elevated blood pressure at 14 years of age in children whose mothers received antenatal steroids. This study will allow us to evaluate the long term effects of antenatal steroids on blood pressure and blood pressure response to stressors in former very low birthweight infants at age 14 years.